Halo
by Almighty Invader Bugz
Summary: Silver thinks Blaze is perfect. Too bad Blaze doesn't feel the same way.
1. Prologue

The sky was a clear blue. No clouds or anything. The sun shone down casting a glare on everything. There wasn't going to be any rain, hopefully. Blaze the cat turned away from the window. The scene inside the house was much more hectic. Knuckles was punching the wall in frustration for some reason, Shadow and Sonic were going at it, Amy was hovering at Sonic's side, and Silver was sitting at the table drawing something with glitter and crayons. His tongue was out the side of his giggled softly. Nobody noticed, thank goodness. Cream peeked her head out of the door.

"Blaze?" she called down the stairs.

"Yeah?"  
>"Could you come here for a minute?"<p>

"Sure," Blaze shrugged and walked up the stairs to Cream's room. Inside, Creams usually unpeckable room was a mess.

"Sorry about the mess... I'm panicking. Is Tails here yet?" she dug through a pile of clothes on the floor.

"No, why?" Blaze twitched her tail.

"We've got a date, and I'm sooo not ready!" Cream cried.

"Oh, well... You could have your date here. I'll take everyone else to the mall. They could use some fresh-air," Blaze suggested.

"Really? Would you?" Cream exclaimed happily. Clapping her hands.

"Sure..."


	2. Anger

Chapter 1

They walked through the doors to the mall.

"I'm going to Spencers. I need a job," Shadow stalked off.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to Chili Up," Sonic walked away, Amy right behind him.

"Yeah. I have no where to go so I'm just gonna wander around..." Knuckles turned his back to them and strode away.

"I'll just sit here, I guess," Blaze sighed and sat on the bench next to the door.

"I'll be right back," Silver promised and ran off.

Blaze turned in hedr seat to watch Amy follow Sonic from the Chili-Dog stand to the ice-cream vendor.

"Stalker," she muttered.

"What was that?" Silver voice sounded as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to talk to him but he ran around so he was in front of her. He laughed.

"Silver, I wish you wouldn't do that," Blaze sighed.

"Sorry. I wrote something for you," he looked apologetic as he pulled out a paper.

"Really? Well, come on let's hear it!" she leaned forward and tried to read what was written on it.

" Roses are Red

Violets are blue

I've never met

a cat like you.

You're so weird

elegant and yet

you're feared

And you're pretty too." Silver recieted.

"Weird?" Blazes eyes 'blazed' with anger. (A/N Haha. 'blazed' get it?)

"Not a good word choice huh?"

"Not at all ,Silver" she turned away with cold anger. ALWAYS. He ALWAYS did this! She would warm up and then he'd do something stupid, and she'd fall away again.

"I'm really sorry. Really, I am," Silver pleaded.

"No Silver. You're not. Because you ALWAYS do this! We'll spend time together, have fun, and then you point out that I'm different. Special, weird, 'unique'. And you KNOW I hate that! You just don't know when to stop you stupid hedgehog," Blaze ranted, her fingertips burning with flames. Silver looked hurt and his eyes lost thier lively glint. Blaze didn't care anymore, though. "I wish you would just leave me alone, Silver. It'd make my existence so much simpler. And cause me less stress. I'd be able to keep the house running smoothly," Blaze turned away fom Silver as she said this not wanting to see his face. She felt a whoosh of air. Then he was were footsteps as someone came and sat beside her.  
>"Did you and Silver get in a fight again?" It was Amy.<br>"Shouldn't be following Sonic?" Blaze snapped.  
>"No. I shouldn't be," Amy said softly.<br>"Why not? That seems to be your favorite pastime," Blaze hated being this mean to Amy but it was the only way to make her go away.  
>"He told me to bug off."<br>"Oh," Blaze softened, "Sorry, yeah Silver and got in another fight. He makes me so angry!"  
>"But you love him," Amy reminded her.<br>"Yeah, I can't help it. There's nothing I would rather do than throw him off a cliff and torch him on the way down. But I can't. I would miss him too much," Blaze told her.  
>"I understand," Amy's eyes wandered to Sonic.<br>"Go talk to him. Apologize. I'm going to do the same," Blaze stood up and brushed herself off. She started in the direction Silver had gone. She glanced back at Amy, who nodded encouragingly.  
>"Silver, I'm coming. Please don't have done anything stupid," Blaze muttered and plowed on through the mall-goers.<p> 


End file.
